Valentine's Day Special
by The Wammy Girl
Summary: A MattxMello oneshot for Valentine's Day. Just because I don't have a special someone doesn't mean they can't! Fluffy and Shojo-Style. For Acerbus, confident and friend.


_**A/N: **_I must admit, I'm not a big fan of today... but I figured my favorite bishies might like it~ o.~ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Death Note, or any of the characters in it... -mumbles- stupid copyrights... MattxMello within! (my first pairing... ah, memories!)

_For AcerbusEquinomin56, friend, confident, and all around wonderful person. We share many philosophical conversations as well as a dislike for Valentine's Day._

_**heart~he****art~heart~heart~heart~heart~heart~heart~heart~heart~heart~heart~ heart~**_

Mello couldn't say that he hated Valentine's Day, rather, he just disliked the main point of it. Love. That was the problem, yes...

The chocolate, however, he did not mind. Not. At. All. But, he noted, getting chocolate involved having someone giving it to you. Otherwise, it was just overpriced, subpar chocolate found amid small stuffed animals and hearts. But if it was from someone, it was very special.

_One particular someone..._ Mello thought._ See, that's what sucks about falling in love with your best friend since forever. If it was anyone else, Matt would help..._

But he just couldn't help it. That face... Those eyes... Mello sighed. He was hopeless.

Turning around, Mello found himself face-to-face with Rod Ross, his main wingman (apart from Matt, that is).

"Here, boss," Ross said, handing him a small stack of Godiva boxes, "Enjoy."

Mello sighed again. It just wasn't the same...

Up in his room, Matt stared into the mirror; as if waiting for his reflection to speak. _"Coward!"_ it would say, _"Just tell him! Who cares if he doesn't return your... feelings for him, he needs to know!!"_

"But what if-" Matt said out loud. He flopped down on his bed, "Great, hallucinations..." he muttered.

After laying there for a moment, he jumped up. _Gotta do this... _he told himself mentally. _Gotta do this... _

Mello, having weighed his options, decided to do something illogical and emotional. Marching up the stairs, he thought _Matt needs to know this, I gotta tell him, Gotta do this... Gotta do this..._

Marching down the stairs, Matt tried to calm down. _Gotta do this, Gotta do this..._

"Aaauuggh!" Mello screamed as he fell down the stairs, crushed by Matt, who gasped in surprise.

Mello squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for impact and hugging Matt more tightly than just a friend would.

Matt blushed, wrapping his arms just barely around Mello.

With an _OMPH! _Mello hit the floor; it was surprisingly soft and... bouncy? Wait a second... WHERE DID THIS MATTRESS COME FROM?!

Whipping his head around wildly, Mello spotted Ross and a few other henchmen peeking from around a nearby corner. Ross winked and gave Mello a thumbs-up enthusiastically.

Mello looked down to find Matt laying his head on Mello's chest, his eyes shut and a big, stupid... lovable, sweet, grin spread across his face.

Mello smiled just a little, and patted his head. "Matt..." he said softly.

Matt looked up and jumped back, stammering. "Um- I'm... Im really, **really **sorry Mello..." he trailed off, staring at the mattress he sat on. He reached out his hand and began to trace the graceful floral print on it.

A black-gloved hand came into his vision and gently took his hand. Blushing slightly, Matt looked up to find Mello smiling at him happily. Mello jumped forward, catching Matt in a tight hug.

Matt blushed harder and hugged back, resting his chin on Mello's head.

"Happy Valentine's Day... Mello..." he whispered, taking out a bar of plain Hershey's milk chocolate.

**heart~heart~heart~heart~heart~heart~heart~heart~heart~heart~heart~heart~ heart~**

A/N: Awwww...

I have a question for you guys, if you don't mind... Do you ever visualize a fanfic you're reading as an anime? I personally picture mine as an Ouran-type shojo... with all the drama, slowmo scenes, falling, blushing, ect... I would appreciate if you answered, but you don't have to if you don't want to...

While writing the last half of this, I looped Light Lights Up Light, a song from the Death Note anime soundtrack. It's very pretty, and very romantic.


End file.
